Warriors of mana
by SuperBahamut
Summary: [seiken densetsu 3] Un jeune homme et une jeune femme, ils ne sont pas dans leur monde et pourtant ils devront le sauver...


**Notes de l'auteur : Le petit prologue d'une histoire basée sur Seiken densetsu 3 qui me passait par la tête, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous voulez que je continue.**

**Disclaimer : les persos de issus du jeu ne sont pas à moi, seul Chris et Julie sont le fruit de mon imagination.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**SEIKEN DENSETSU : WARRIORS OF MANA**

_Prologue : L'arc et L'épée_

Un début de matinée brumeuse, le soleil vient à peine de se lever, la douce fraîcheur matinale est encore bien présente dans la forêt de Forcena. Une forêt loin d'être calme… Des centaines de créatures terrestre comme volantes allant des monstres lézard au golem en passant par les harpies dans le ciel entouraient deux personnes seules.

Un jeune homme et une jeune femme, tous deux âgés de 19 ans.

Le jeune homme mesurait dans les 1m80, bruns, les cheveux mi-long rabattus en arrière, ces vêtements qui contrastaient totalement étaient composés d'un jean, d'une paire de baskets noirs, d'un étrange tee-shirt noir coupé en forme de triangle en bas et aux manches, une ceinture sur laquelle était attaché une petite sacoche et un fourreau qui pendait en arrière complétait le tout. Le jeune avait également une étrange pierre rouge fixé par un léger brassard magnifiquement ouvragé sur le bras droit et dans sa main il tenait une épée. Une arme magnifique, une longue lame effilée attaché à une garde formée de quatre branches dorées reliées à la poignée. La lame présentait au niveau de la garde un symbole composé de deux carrés se croisant et au dessus, alignés sur la lame, huit runes luisait.

_L'élu portant l'arme de légende, l'épée Mana…_

La jeune femme quant à elle était un peu plus petite et devait faire dans les 1m65, brune un peu plus foncé que le garçon et les cheveux longs attachés. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon noir moulant, d'une paire de baskets noirs avec des stries blanches, d'une tunique mauve légèrement décolleté et laissant voir ses épaules et dont les manches s'arrêtaient aux coudes, d'une ceinture légère en cuir avec une pochette fixé à l'arrière. Elle portait le même brassard que le garçon mais le sien était fixé au bras gauche et la pierre était bleu. Elle était armée d'un étrange arc, fait d'un métal blanc et finement travaillé, la corde blanche ressemblait plus à celle d'un instrument de musique qu'à celle d'un arc. Elle portait à la main droite un étrange gant en métal léger recouvrant sa main et laissant ses doigts nues.

_Le catalyseur du pouvoir mana, la sainte prêtresse…_

-Direct de bon matin, ces gars-là n'ont aucune considération pour les autres…n'est-ce pas Julie ?

-En effet Chris. Enfin on s'en fiche puisque après tout…

Chris- On va tous les laminer !

Chris mit en garde son épée en position haute, la lame au dessus de l'épaule. Julie brandit son arc et saisie la corde avec son gant. Les monstres commençaient à se montrer agressifs.

Chris- Tu me couvres.

Julie- OK.

Julie bandit son arc, un trait de lumière se matérialisa en guise de flèche. Lorsqu'elle lâcha la corde, ce fut plusieurs dizaines de fin traits lumineux qui volèrent et allèrent se figer avec une précision millimétrique dans les points vitaux de plusieurs monstres. Chris se lança à l'assaut juste derrière, avec agilité il esquiva l'attaque d'un lézard et le décapita d'un coup rapide, deux autres tentèrent de lui sauté dessus, Il les devança en bondissant et dessina en plein saut un arc mortel de son épée qui le trancha tous les deux. D'autre créature attendait en arrière et certaines crachèrent vers lui un puissant souffle de vapeur verdâtre. Chris prit son épée en position inverse.

Chris- Gnome !

Une des runes de la lame se mit à émettre une lueur marron. Chris planta son épée dans le sol.

Chris- Diamond Shield !

Un mur de diamant jaillit du sol devant Chris et le protégea du souffle toxique.

Chris- Vous avez gagné, le prochain coup va être violent. Athanor ! Gnome !

Deux des runes brillèrent, l'une d'une couleur rouge et l'autre marron. Chris sauta et arriva au-dessus d'un gros groupe de monstre.

Chris- Le souffle du dragon terrestre !

Chris planta sa lame au sol à l'atterrissage, provoquant autour de lui une énorme explosion de feu et de lave et fit le ménage de toutes créatures autour de lui. Les autres créatures terrestres commencèrent à reculer, les créatures volantes semblaient descendre pour prendre le relais, entre les oiseaux géant qui plongeaient toutes serres dehors et les harpies qui lançaient des plumes tranchantes, la partie s'annonçait là plus délicate. Julie arma son arc et décrocha une volée de flèche de lumière, certaines se figèrent dans leur cible mais la plupart ratèrent, faisant tout simplement reculer un peu les ennemis.

Julie- Les créatures volantes sont plus agiles, mes flèches ne suffiront pas.

Chris- Dans ce cas il ne faut pas leur laisser d'échappatoire. Sylphe !

Une des runes de l'épée se mit à luire d'une lueur bleue pâle.

Chris- Kamaitachi ! La lame du vent !

Chris fit décrire un grand arc à son épée en direction du ciel, la magie prit forme d'une large lame invisible qui coupa en deux tout ce qui se trouva sur son chemin à savoir un gros paquet de monstres volants.

Julie- Athanor ! Fireball !

Une demi-douzaine de boule de feu jaillirent de sa main droite à la recherche d'une cible et explosèrent chacune à la tête d'un monstre.

Julie- Voilà qui devrait les calmer pour le moment.

Chris- Duran a dû amener l'armée de Forcena dans la forêt, ils devraient s'en tirer avec le reste des monstres.

Julie- Et Angela l'accompagne, le soutien magique est assuré.

Chris rengaina son épée et s'assit sur un rocher.

Julie- Tu es déjà fatigué ?

Chris- Non, c'est juste que…

Julie- Quoi ?

Chris- Tout ça me semble encore si irréel…

Julie- Et pourtant…

Chris- Il y a pas si longtemps nos soucis c'était juste les cours de la fac, les dossiers à la con, les profs et les soirées étudiantes bien arrosées… Et regardes-nous maintenant…

Julie- On se bat avec des armes magiques contre des monstres dans un monde totalement différent du nôtre.

Chris- Mais combien peuvent vivre ce genre d'expérience ?

Julie- Très peu…

Chris- Alors même si je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi c'est moi qui suis là, je vais donner tout ce que j'ai.

Julie- Et on s'en sortira ensemble.

Chris- Oui…Et je promet que tu reverras Jérôme.

Julie- Je sais…merci. Tiens en parlant de ça, tu sais Lise.

Chris- Quoi Lise ? La princesse amazone ?

Julie- Je crois que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil.

Chris se contenta de laisser échapper un petit rire.

Chris- Aucune fille sensé ne voudrait de moi.

Julie- Faut vraiment que tu te fasses soigner pour ça…

Leur conversation fut interrompus par un séisme soudain.

Chris- Allons bon c'est quoi cette fois.

Une immense lueur surgit de derrière les arbre, plus loin dans la forêt pour finalement disparaître et laisser la place à un monstre immense et démesuré. Un gigantesque lézard se tenant sur ses pattes arrières et exaltant un souffle putride se tenait au dessus de la forêt, atteignant facilement les 25 mètres de haut, rien ne semblait pouvoir inquiéter un tel monstre.

Julie- Oh Mon dieu ! C'est une bête élémentaire !

Chris- Une bête élémentaire des arbres à première vue. Duran et Angela ont beau être très fort, ils ne peuvent rien faire contre ça.

Julie- C'est donc…à nous de jouer.

Chris- Il semblerait…

Chris s'était levé et tendit délicatement la main gauche vers Julie, comme pour l'invité à danser avec lui.

Chris- Prête ?

Julie posa sa main droite sur celle de Chris.

Julie- Toujours.

Les pierres qu'ils portaient à leurs poignés se mirent à luire fortement, un vent violent se leva autour d'eux, des lumières commencèrent à leur danser autour puis finalement ils crièrent de concert.

Chris&Julie : MANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!

Tous deux disparurent et une grande sphère de lumière apparut dans le ciel et se brisa laissant place à une autre créature gigantesque : Un grand dragon aux écailles noirs et mauves arborant une sorte de crinière bleutée entre ses deux cornes dorées, possédant quatre ailes de plumes rougeoyante sur le dos et tenant une immense épée dans la main droite. La créature avait les bras et les jambes assez long et sa carrure lui donnait un côté humain. _(1)_

La créatures jeta un regard au lézard géant et s'adressa à lui d'une voix étrange, un condensé rauque des voix de Chris et Julie.

**-Toi…Je vais te renvoyer des limbes que tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter…**

Plus loin dans la forêt, Duran et Angela entourés de plusieurs chevalier de Forcena avaient observé l'apparition des deux créatures.

Duran- Une autre bête élémentaire.

Angela- Christophe et Julie ont invoqué l'Avatar Mana, tout devrait bien se passer.

Duran- Oui mais avec ce genre de combat titanesque, on risque surtout des dommages collatéraux. A tous les chevaliers, reculez ! Si on prit dans ce combat on est foutus ! Aller viens Angela, on ne peut rien faire de plus pour le moment, mieux faut renforcez les défenses de la ville.

Angela- Hum…Ok allons-y.

Tous le monde s'éloigna du lieu du combat qui allait opposé un des monstres qui se révélait être encore plus dangereux qu'un dieu destructeur et l'avatar que seul pouvaient invoquer les deux nouveaux élus de Mana, mystérieux personnages venus d'un autre monde et qui avait le sort de ce monde-ci entre leurs mains. Comment et pourquoi exactement fussent eux qui se retrouvèrent là ? Eux-même ne le savent absolument pas…

_(1) : Pour vous représenter cette créature, imaginez un condensé du Démo Mana de secret of mana avec la carrure des boss dragon de Puritas et mes couleurs rajoutés._


End file.
